User blog:Gojiran103/Project: Timeline
Hi there. Some of you know (Thegoldnguy, GarudaGoji, Meeston Falcon) that I made an announcement in chat that I was going to make a blog that everyone needed to see. Originally, I would have just postponed this longer but I thought it was a better decision to create the blog early. Goro and I have come across that we should start a new project specifically designed for the Role-Play universe. No, it's not a game project, it has to do with the characters and others and it's going to be something big. This is entitled, Project Timeline Project Timeline is centered around an article that will be named "Timeline". The article will input the events and history of the entire Role-Play universe/RPverse. With the obvious; putting character birthdates, deaths, establishments, battles, etc. This will be a project that all users can take part in. I feel establishing this project is appropriate since we're now seeing events such as The Birth of AstroGodzilla or battles on one of Meeston's islands. This will input everything and all we need to know about the RPverses' history. However, as I am excited for this project to begin and you may too, there will be a couple drawbacks that we cannot '''mix up with. Let's start it off. Let's talk about the first one. '''1. Real World Events This one is the simplest to handle. We all know what the real world is, the world we live in. It's obvious real world events should happen since we have kaiju's attacking cities or any event happening within a city. However, as long as it's not obvious, like Osama Bin Laden was killed in 2011 or the 9/11 attacks, Barack Obama elected president, etc. 1.2 Present, and past real world events. This will tie in with the real world events and the other event below. Present and past can be accepted. 2. Movie Events Movie events happen exactly as the real world events do because of the former in the RPverse, like the Godzilla Era, Gamera Era, anything in the RPverse that holds a movie element. Another easy step. 2. Game Events This one, however, is probably one of the most difficult. Since the RPverse holds many character within video game franchises, we're going to need to tinker things up. More than likely there's game events that happen in the exact same time movie events or real world events do and we may have to postpone or shift them back a little earlier so it will not craze and mess up other events. We have Pokemon, Street Fighter, King of Fighters, Touhou, Nintendo, SEGA....like I said, this will definitely need more time to develop. 3. Television Events Same thing goes with above. Television events that already happened like Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, anime, and others may have to be postponed or shifted back into a time period where everything is in a nice order and handled easily. 4. ''Future Events'' Oh boooy. Future events. I think we all know that most of the franchises we hold in the RPverse hold future events that will impact the RPverse. I can name one, Hurricanger: 100 years later, Kyoryuger: 100 years after, Dragon Ball: Hero's Legacy, and so many other events. Here's the exception. Honestly, I don't think this one will be worked on for a while, so this step will probably be paused until we finally come up with an agreement on the future events. '''5. ''Alternate Dimensions/Worlds -Their past, present, and future.'' Alternate dimensions/worlds obviously do not interfere with the mainstream RPverse. However, what makes it difficult is that we probably have a lot of AU characters and history that we hold and each of the mhave their own respective element. We all know that there will not just be one alternate dimension. There will '''be many. There are even alternate worlds/dimensions that hold within some of our franchises we hold with the RPverse. Ultimately, whoever creates an alternate dimension is entirely focused on your doing. Whoever owns one should keep track what's happening in their world and hopefully nothing will screw up. Now. if something ''interferes ''with the mainstream RPverse, we assume you have everything arranged. Along with their past present and future. One mistake from an AU could lead to '''several problems, counting their history that would interfere with the mainstream RPverse. Please, keep this in tact for those who have AU's planned. And, for the mainstream RPverses' present? That should also be an easy step, I shouldn't have to explain why it wouldn't. Also, I think all of you know we shouldn't make the timeline page yet. After we have everything taken care of, we can go ahaed and get it to work. Now that we have that out of the way, I have one last comment - It would be greatly appreciated if any of you could sumbit ideas that would be for the greater good of all of these steps. I'm sure one of these steps would screw up one point in another but not without your ideas. Thank you for reading. Passin' the flame since 2013. Category:Blog posts